Talk:Nightmares
FYI, these are all very much true. The "Butter-Butter" one, as ridiculous as it sounds, it perhaps the most terrifying nightmare I have ever had. It might not SOUND scary, but to me, it was very real, and I still am afraid of it. Don't fucking laugh -.- Nightmare #1 (Roughly 2002 - 2003) - Taken from my personal dream journal: I was in my backyard here in {Insert Former Hometown}. I was on the swing sets, just swinging along when all of a sudden, darkness fell. I got a sick sensation and a sudden feeling that something very wrong was about to happen, so I tried to run back to my house, but it felt like I was running through water, I was moving so slow. The porch light was out, and the sky was a deep, dark blue. As I passed by the oak tree in the center of my backyard, I was overcome with the feeling that something bad was about to happen. There was the sound of snapping branches, and something heavy fell from the tree. I could hear what sounded like a creaking rope swinging in the wind, and I immediately ducked, cowering just like they taught us in Kindergarten about how to take shelter from a tornado. I knew that if I looked up, I would see a hanging man in the tree. Nightmare #2 (20 August 2003): I was in my backyard again...as how I usually am in these dreams, and as I was swinging, it began to grow dark. I was filled with a sudden sensation of dread, and as I ran back to my house, I entered the darkness (all the lights were off and I was home alone). Something told me to go as far away from the windows and doors as I could, that I needed to hide...but I didn't have control over my body anymore. I walked back to the French doors of our kitchen (the doors I came through from our backyard) and I peeked outside, watching to the west as a strange white swirling cloud of smoke appeared. It glowed, and it spun rapidly. Out of the vortex emerged three white spirits, almost like little comets, or for a more perverted approach, like three sperm. They zoomed over my neighborhood, and I had the feeling that they were there as angels of death. Nightmare #3 (2003 - 2004): "The Butter-Butter Incident" It's back again...I don't understand what the purpose of it is, only that it terrifies me, and I'm almost afraid to go to sleep now, because I know it will come back. As per usual, I was on my street, the sky was frozen in late afternoon, probably between 4 and 6 o'clock. I was walking down the empty streets, the wind was blowing, and that feeling of dread filled me. Out of the wind, I heard voices, like those of children, chanting in a layered, monotone, sinister voice, "Butter, Butter, Jamie's a cutters..." As I walked down the street, these voices continued, spouting more and more names, all in the same pattern, now naming people I knew..."Butter, Butter, Mommy's a cutter." "Butter, Butter, Zachary's a cutter..." "Butter, Butter, Kevin's a cutter..." On and on...the haunting voices wouldn't stop. My heart was racing, I was sweating profusely, sure I have had many nightmares, but this is perhaps the worse one I have ever faced. As I walked, I looked to either side of the street, all of the houses were cloaked in a black aura. I couldn't see it, but I could sense it. I could sense the evil radiating off of those homes, and I knew that if I went inside of them, I would find the residents on the floor, in pools of blood, completely skinned and dismembered. The voices grew faster and faster, the children now sounding more sinister...more sadistic...more demonic. The voices warped until they were low pitched, very demonic, and the more I moved, I could feel a presence behind me, closing in. I ran to a car parked alongside the road, knowing that my pursuer was a man in a black trench coat and bowler hat, one hand a bloody scythe. I hit the ground, crawling beneath the car military-style, and I hid. I could hear the man's bootsteps walking close behind, and I could hear him stop behind the car. I struggled to hold my breath, but I was terrified to move or speak. Then, I could hear him crouch, and I felt the ice cold claw of his hand grab my legs and pull me out. I screamed... ...and then I awoke. EDIT: A more recent one, very strange, more strange than terrifying, but a nightmare because of how it made me sad (I woke up crying). Nightmare #4 (11 August 2012): The Fall of "Alpha Company" The first thing that I see is a rapid flash of stills. Fire, explosions, battles, and me, standing in a charred, black, barren wasteland among a sea of corpses, the sky smoky and as red as blood, with a distant wall of fire encircling this flat wasteland dividing the plain with distant, pitch black mountains. I always wake up, flip on a lantern by my bed and find myself in a straw cot inside an underground bunker. I always wake with one of my "mates" in bed with me (either Cynder or Rainbow Dash, usually the latter), wanting to make love. We do, and as soon as we're about to finish an air raid siren blares, we jump out of bed, I quickly dress and rush outside my quarters and to the main tunnels, burning, collapsing, fires burning, dying and dead everywhere. I regroup with my team in front of a closed blast door, and one of my team (usually Spyro, who plays my second-in-command) calls out "Open the Gates!" The blast door opens, and I'm blinded by a white light. The world shakes, and I wake up, my cheek burns, I'm somehow in Daedric armor, I pick up my helmet and look back. The door has collapsed. I leave the trench and onto this flat plain. Thousands of men are fighting with swords, catapults, etc. I freak out and look for my troops. Most of the dream is this battle with me rescuing my splintered friends. Finally, at the climax, I get shot in the leg and go down. Around me, my friends are shot and surrounded by our enemies. I then am shot in the head and pass out. I wake up, hand-cuffedand bowing my head. We're all lined up, and forced to deal with a firing quad. I somehow survive, explode with pure anger, and proceed to cut down my executioners. The rest of my friends try to escape but are apprehended, and I am shot again, also stabbed. I wake up, alone, standing among the sea of bodies. And then, there is this loud crack, instant pain, I start getting this weird look, and I glance down. Blood is pouring from this bullet hole in my chest. I was sniped apparently. I slide down a destroyed tank, in pain, and as I close my eyes, feel my heartbeat slow, I wake to see myself immobilized, I can't move. My enemies are dragging me across the cracked ground. Everything is slow motion as we stop, I'm lifted, and thrown into this crater.I feel instant peace as I watch each one of my friends thrown into the hole....the last is my mate. She cries out in pain, crawls to me and tries to shake me, but I feel so numb, so warm, bliss. I watch, without a care in the world as they are dragged away, brutally beaten, and forced to kneel. One of my enemies steps forward, is given my sword, and he decapitates my mate, who cried for mercy up until her dying breath. Then, the corpse is thrown into the pit (though the head is somehow reattached, and it just looks like they were shot in the forehead, right above the right eye). The group walks into the pit, pouring gasoline all over us, and they walk out. One of them, a general, steps forward with a cigar and flicks it into the pit. I'm on fire! But I feel only comfortable warmth. As I burn, I watch them walk away before almost vanishing beyond the distant horizon. Then, I smile, and everything kind of fades away as I see this bright white light, very warm, shine nearby. I feel like I'm lifted into this light, and my vision alternates between the wasteland, and this beautiful blue field, with a castle and portcullis leading into this big garden. Eventually, the wasteland fades away completely, and I walk through this garden, back into these blue fields, and I reunite with my friends. We then all look to the sky, now night with a beautiful green aurora borealis. In place of the moon, I see the earth. All these little white flashes happen on earth, and the green and blue fade until it looks a bit like Coruscant (from Star Wars. The blackness with veins of lava everywhere, like the planet looks from space.) I'll write more as I find them.